Too Late
by jmfantasy
Summary: Neville waited too long, and because of that he lost the only girl he ever loved. Rated M for angst and character death down the road
1. Chapter 1 Losing Her

Okay so this is angst so it's kinda of sad, but I'm going to try and make it an overall happy ending, not for everyone of course but for some. I'm warning you now, Neville is going to go through a lot of heartache, and blame himself for things that aren't actually his fault, but in the end he is with the person I always thought he should have been with. Mind you, you'll have to wait and see who that is ;) I'm thinking this is going to be short probably 4-5 chapters. Anyways, please review

Chapter 1- Losing Her

Neville watched from the back row as the only woman he's ever loved walked down the aisle. He imagined it was him up there, he imagined it was him she was walking towards, a vision in white, an angelic smile on her face. A single tear fell from his face as she walked towards Rolf. He saw the happiness in Rolf's eyes, the love, and when Luna walked past him, he saw it mirrored in hers. Luna loved Neville with everything in his heart, and because of that, he knew he couldn't be selfish with her. He knew she would be happy with Rolf, and that was all he could ever want for her. If she was happy, he would commit himself to being alone. He knew he couldn't ever love anyone as much as he loved her, but he wouldn't get in the way of her happiness.

"Neville?" he turned his head softly, as Hannah placed a hand on his shoulder. She sat beside him, smiling softly. Hannah had been a good friend to him over the years, she'd had always been faithfully by his side. Whenever Malfoy and his cronies had tried to target him, Hannah had been there to help him fight them off, when Luna wasn't. She was his best friend.

"You really love her don't you?" Neville nodded his head sadly, looking into Hannah's kind brown eyes. "Then don't let her do this Neville. Don't let her marry someone else. Tell her how much you love her, go up there and sweep her off her feet. Don't let her get away, you know you'll regret it later."

"But look at her Hannah, she looks so.. happy. I haven't seen her this happy since the war. He's what makes her happy, he's what she wants. If I get in the way of that, then I'm being selfish. And I love her too much to take away her chance at happiness." Hannah smiled sadly, and took his hand in hers.

"You're a good friend Neville. But you're almost too kind for your own good. Where's that Gryffindor courage? Get up there and tell her how you feel! And if she chooses to marry Rolf anyways, then that's her loss! Any girl would be lucky to have you Neville. Luna just doesn't know you love her. So gather up your courage and win her back. You killed Voldemort's snake, you defied him to his face, surely not letting the love of your life turn her back on you is easier than all of that." Neville shook his head sadly,

"It's not that simple, Han"

"And why on Earth shouldn't it be?" Neville was about to respond when he heard the minister speak those words. The words that could change everything,

"If anyone has a reason why these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace." Neville felt an inner turmoil within himself, he looked up at Luna to see her look right into his eyes. She sent him a sad smile, as if knowing he wasn't going to say anything, and turned her attention back to Rolf. Neville looked at Hannah, who was glaring at him sternly. Neville stood up, but the minister didn't see him, he was hidden in the back. Hannah gave him a shove forward, and he stumbled into the aisle. He took a step forward, and realised that he was too late. They were already exchanging vows. Neville sat back beside Hannah, unable to stop the silent tears that fell from his eyes as he watched Luna kiss her new husband. Hannah grabbed his hand, giving it a firm squeeze. He reached up and wiped at his eyes, knowing it was his fault. If he'd only had the courage to tell her sooner, he might not have lost her. And in that moment, he knew Hannah was right, this was something he was going to regret for the rest of his life.


	2. Chapter 2 Selfless

If I get up to five reviews, I will make an epilogue for this story. I have an idea for it already, but I don't know if I'll have time. So if I get enough reviews, I'll make time and write it. Anyways enjoy! AND please review :)

Draco: Are you trying to bribe them?  
Me: maybe...  
Draco: Isn't there something else you have to say?  
Me: No...  
Draco: Blaise, do you think she's forgetting something?  
Blaise: Hmm, why yes, yes I do  
Me: No fair Draco, you can't ask the hot Italien.  
Blaise: *snickers* told you I was better-looking Draco  
Draco: *glares* no, we all know I'm the one people are most attracted to  
Me: *tries to sneak away without getting caught*  
Draco: You aren't going anywhere until you admit the truth.  
Me: Fine, I don't own Harry Potter  
Draco: And?  
Me: Blaise is hotter? *runs away*  
Draco: *growls in anger*  
Blaise: *Chuckles*

Chapter 2- Whole Again

Six months had passed since my husband had died, six months since Ron had left all of our lives, and yet every day I woke up and it felt like a new wound. It felt like I had just been told. The only thing that had made it even remotely better was my daughter, Rose Ginevra Weasley. Although, she sometimes made it worse. She looked just like her father, with fire red hair and stunning ice blue eyes. She'd given me a scare, being born a month early, and I knew I couldn't have done it without Harry and Ginny, her godparents. Even though Ginny had just given birth to Albus two months ago, and had two year old James to take care of, she had gone out of her way to help me. I pulled myself out of bed, hearing Rose's cries, and walked to her room. The moment she saw me she stopped crying and giggled. Her arms reached out for me, and I smiled fondly back at her, lifting her up into my embrace. She nuzzled her nose against my neck, and I held her close. She was the closest thing I had to him, and she was my baby.

I quickly dressed her in a light blue dress that Ginny had bought her. I went back to my room, and put on a pair of jeans, and a loose blue blouse. I grabbed Rose's baby bag, and walked out the door. I was meeting Luna and her twin boys, Lorcan and Lysander for lunch in Diagon Ally with Ginny, Albus and James. It was the first time since Albus had been born that we were having a girl's day. Lorcan and Lysander were a month younger than Rose. It had been kind of hectic, all three of us having children around the same time, but we had managed. Rose and I entered the Leakey Cauldron, and I watched everyone's eyes turn to me, as they had since the war. But just like they had been for the past six months, their eyes were full of pity. I tried to ignore so I wouldn't cry, and saw Luna and Ginny already seated in the back corner of the pub. I went and joined them, shaking my head lightly to clear my vision.

"How have you been Hermione?" Luna asked it softly, as if she thought I was fragile and she didn't want to startle me.

"Fine, and yourself?"

"Fantastic actually, Rolf discovered a new animal of the coast of South America, they call it dingamong. It's looks almost like a monkey, but has pink eyes, and wings." I laughed with Ginny, at the description, not entirely sure I believed it. I looked at Luna's young boys, and watched Lorcan reach out a hand and tug on Rose's curls. She giggled and swatted at his hand, but then Albus reached out on the other side to grab one. I laughed gently to myself. The boys continued to tease Rose, taking turns, while she tried to keep up and swat their hands away. I looked away from them and out into the crowd of people, while Ginny and Luna chatted. I looked to the door and saw an all too familiar man walk through the door. I blinked, telling myself it was an illusion, it couldn't be real. But it didn't go away, the image was still there.

"Ron..." I whispered. I saw Ginny's head shoot up in my peripheral vision but I had already stood up. I watched as his eyes saw me, and a smile spread across his face. The pub had gone silent and he began walking towards me. I felt the tears fall from my eyes. "Ron.." I repeated, trying to convince myself that this was real.

"Hermione," and suddenly he was in front of me, and his arms wrapped around my waist and I buried my head in his chest.

"I missed you so much," I whispered through the tears. I knew my voice was probably muffled, but I didn't care he was here. But then my anger flared, "Where have you been. For six months, I've thought you dead! For six months, I've had to live knowing I would never see you again. I've had to try and live my life as if nothing had changed! They told me you died in crash!"

"I know, I'm so sorry Hermione. I was in a plane crash, I was there when it went down, and I was severely injured. The muggle paramedics came and took me to one of the hospitals. I don't know how they didn't know I was alive. But they released me this morning, and I came back. I went to our hosue, but you weren't there. I felt hurt actually, I thought you'd given up on me. Then I went to Harry's and he seemed shocked to see me. He told me what you had been told, and where to find you. I came as soon as I could. I love you, Hermione Jean Granger, I never wanted to hurt you." Tears pooled in my eyes again, and I held him close, never wanting to let go.

"I-" I was cut off by a shriek from behind me. I whipped around and saw that Albus had yanked particularly hard on one of Rose's curls. I walked back and picked her up. I walked back to Ron, watching the confusion grow on his face, followed by hurt.

"Was I, was I gone too long Mione? Did I miss my chance?" a tear fell down his face, and I realized that he never knew about her, I'd forgotten. I vigorously shook my head,

"No Ron. She's yours." Ron's eyes widened in wonder,

"She's mine? But-"

"I was waiting to surprise you when you- when you got home, and then you didn't... and she's the reason I kept going." Ron reached out his arms tentatively, and Rose looked at me curiously before reaching for him. Ron took her in his arms, and Rose giggled and gave him a sloppy kiss on his cheek. Ron grinned and hugged her close, reaching out and pulling me into his embrace too.

"I love you Mione, and... our daughter. I'll never leave you again." I chuckled,

"Her name's Rose Ron. I love you,"I whispered softly. I leaned up to press my lips to his. He kissed me back passionately, and his free arm snaked around my waist, and the pub burst into cheers and wolf whistles, I knew that finally my life was full again. I had everything I'd ever need. Life moved on, and in the end it had all worked out.


	3. Chapter 3 Nothing Is Made To Last

Sorry guys :$ I warned at the beginning that this was sad tough! Please leave a review. This is the second last chapter and I promise there's is a (kind of) happy ending. Please R & R

Thanks to Cuthbert72 who pointed out my typo.

Chapter 3- Nothing Is Made To Last

Neville's happiness was short-lived. For five beautiful years Hannah and he had a happy marriage. He cherished every moment he spent with her, waking up every morning and telling her he loved her. Having to leave her was the hardest part of his job, but he went home every weekend. The day Hannah told him she was pregnant was the happiest of his life, he had always wanted a family, and he was glad that he got to have it with Hannah, even though he sometimes still wished that it was a different blonde he woke up beside. Shortly after Hannah announced her pregnancy, Neville found out his other friends were expecting children too, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and even Luna. Neville waited impatiently for nine months for his child to be born, yet, when the day finally came Neville couldn't help but be sad about it. It had changed everything. Hannah had gone into labour early in the morning, and Neville had rushed her to Saint Mungos. Hannah had been emitting blood-curling screams and Neville knew then that something was horribly wrong. When they got there the healers immediately jumped to action and took Hannah from him. He followed them but the healers made him wait outside. Twenty-four hours passed, and still Neville had heard no news. Four hours later and a nurse came out to get him. He was sure he looked horrible, he hadn't slept, eaten or showered in over a day, but he didn't care about any of that as he saw the nurse's forlorn expression. Neville let the tears fall from his eyes, and the nurse spoke quietly,

"Would you like to meet your children Mr. Longbottom?" Neville looked at her with wide eyes.

"Children? What about my wife? How is Hannah?" The nurse looked at him sadly, and motioned for him to follow her. She led him into Hannah's room, and his heart stopped. Hannah was on life support, and her skin was deathly pale. He looked beside her bed, and saw two basinets, a pink one and a blue one, both with wires protruding from the cribs.

"What happened?" he whispered, tears falling from his eyes. Neville collapsed in the chair beside Hannah, taking her hand in his.

"There were... complications. The babies had powerful magic sir, and it seemed like they were fighting to get out first. It overloaded her heart because of all the magical energy and they were kicking up a storm too. They broke one of her ribs, puncturing her lung. I'm afraid there is nothing we can do, she will die before the day is out, I'm sorry sir."

"What about my children, are they okay?" The nurse looked at him cautiously, as if measuring how much he could handle.

"We don't know, they exerted a lot of magical energy, and it drained them severely. If the boy lives, he will have severe brain damage. The girl fared better, if she makes it out she should be okay, except she will never be able to use her right arm. The nerves were shot in burst of magical energy. I'm truly sorry sir, there is nothing more we can do." Neville nodded, letting a sob break free from is chest.

"Is there anyone you would like us to notify sir?" Neville nodded,

"H-her parents. And could you send an owl to H-Harry Potter." The nurse nodded and left. Neville moved to sit on the bed. Hannah's eyes fluttered open and she smiled weakly at him. He watched her try to lift her hand, but she was too weak. He took her hand in both of his, bringing it to his mouth and kissing it.

"I love you Hannah, I love you so much. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. If I hadn't gotten you pregnant this wouldn't hav- wouldn't have happened," Neville's voice broke and he cradled her body against his.

"Shh," she whispered weakly, "Not...fault...love.. you" Neville shook his head and watched as his tears hit her face. She smiled sadly at him before whispering her four final words "Frank...Alice...love..you" Hannah's eyes fluttered closed, and Neville watched the heart monitor go dead. He sobbed as he held her in his arms. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, but he shook it off, burying his face in Hannah's chest.

"Neville..." he heard her voice, that all too familiar voice, and he felt his self-hatred rise up. He couldn't let her comfort him. He couldn't let himself feel okay with her, not after Hannah had just died. Neville stood up, moving away from the bed and towards his children, his poor children who probably wouldn't make it through the night he looked at the young boy, and reached down to brush his hair out of his face. It was a dark brown, like his, but when he opened his eyes, Neville saw Hannah. Deep chocolate brown eyes, but he knew then what the doctor's said was true. The boy's eyes were unfocused, rolling around, as if they couldn't see, as if they couldn't understand the world around them. He let out a whimper and moved to look at his baby girl. As he leaned over her, she giggled, and reached her left arm towards him. She grabbed his finger and popped it in her mouth. He quickly pulled his hand away, not wanting to pass along bacteria. The blonde tufts on her head were longer than most babies, and Neville saw himself in her eyes. Deep cerulean blue eyes, that seemed to look into his soul.

Neville pulled the basinets closer to the bed, sitting back down beside Hannah.

"Neville, I'm so sorry." He looked at her, finally, with tears in his eyes.

"It's all my fault,"

"No Neville, don't say that." She pulled him into her arms, and he let her. He sobbed against her knowing that this was his fault, despite what anyone else said.

"Sir?" he looked up to see the nurse back with paperwork. She looked at Hannah's still body, and quickly filled something out on her clipboard. Neville nodded at her to continue, "We need names for the children, for the birth certificates, and we need to move the body." Neville shook his head in agony at the thought of them taking Hannah away, and suddenly her last words clicked in her head, and he knew what she wanted. And he would give it to her, partially. He stood up slowly, looking at the nurse,

"The boy's name is Frank Longbottom, no middle name. And the girl," Neville hesitated, debating between what his heart wanted and what Hannah wanted. He decided to compromise on both. "The girl's name is Hannah Alice Longbottom." The nurse nodded, quickly recording it, and suddenly the door burst open. Neville looked up to see Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Hannah's dad. All the people he had asked for, and yet he found he didn't want to see any of them. Neville choked back a sob and sat back down between his children and his wife. Hannah's father looked at him with tears in his eyes,

"You did this to her!" he accused angrily, "You did this! Your children killed her," Neville nodded solemnly, letting the accusation sink in,

"I know..." he whispered brokenly,

"She was all I had left, and you took her from me," Neville let his tears fall, and he nodded.

"I'm so sorry sir, I didn't want this-"

"And yet you let it happen! It doesn't matter what you wanted, because it doesn't bring my Hannah back," Mr Abbott spun on his heel and left, running for the exit. Hermione approached gently sitting beside him,

"You know he's not right Neville, don't you? This isn't your fault..."

"But it is.. if you guys don't mind.. I'd like to be alone with them." His friends nodded, looking at him worriedly, but they left. Luna squeezed his hand once more, before she too left. Neville lay down beside his wife, curling up against her cold body. He let his tears wrack his body. After what seemed like hours, the nurses came back in and took her away. Neville didn't even react, remaining emotionless. He watched as they took her away and another nurse took his children of life support. They told him that if the children were going to survive, it would have to be up to them, there was nothing more they could do. Neville took his two children in his arms, cradling them softly to his chest. He sung gently to them under his breath, sweet songs, sad songs, any song he could think of. His heart went cold when he felt a pulse flutter and die against his palm. He looked down, tears running down his face to see his son, looking up at him with lifeless eyes,

"Help!" he croaked, his voice hoarse from crying. The nurse came back and took his son away, looking at him with pity. Not long after and Neville was out of tears. He almost wasn't surprised when the owl came, informing him that his father-in-law had died in his bed, presumably of a broken heart. Neville felt his heart shatter, knowing he would never be the same. He looked down at his baby girl, whose eyes shone with life, and prayed that she didn't leave him too, he knew he wouldn't be able to bear it. With that last thought in mind, Neville closed his eyes, and prayed for sleep to take him, to take away all his remorse, while he cradled his baby girl to his chest.

* * *

Three weeks later saw Neville attending the joint funeral of his wife, his son, and his father-in-law. His daughter had been released from the hospital a week ago, and he had been told that she was healthy as a button. He held her in his arms, and numbly watched the funeral proceeding. He watched as they buried them in the ground, covering them with Earth. Looking at his daughter, he knew he couldn't give in to the sadness that threatened to overwhelm him. He knew he had to fight the guilt he would feel for the rest of his life, believing it to be his fault. This had been his punishment, for not loving Hannah enough, for loving Luna even though he shouldn't have. For being selfish and not being able to give up on Luna, he had angered the gods, who took his family away from him.


End file.
